


Plot Twist

by Nanasrbf



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fem!ParkJihoon, Fluff, Genderbending, Teen Romance, Writer!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Guanlin sudah menganggap Jihoon adalah plot twist yang luar biasa.Didedikasikan untuk #SecretValentine2018





	Plot Twist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheonsagateun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Produce 101 adalah sebuah acara survival yang ditayangkan mnet. wannaone merupakan sebuah boyband yang berisi pemenang produce 101 yang bernaung dibawah managemen ymc. penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu SHINee - So Amazing  
> kalo mau baca artinya itu juga bisa nambah feels bacanya hehe..

**Lai Guanlin x Park Jihoon**

 

 

Guanlin masih ingat bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Jihoon.

 

sebuah komunitas di internet membuatnya bertemu untuk pertama kali. Dimana saat itu dia berpikir sosok Jihoon adalah orang dengan pandangan menusuk ketika dilihat dari cara dia mengetik beberapa kata dan bagaimana dia sangat ahli membuat perasaan pembaca terguncang. Keduanya membuat janji untuk bertemu, tepatnya ketika Guanlin dengan tekad yang bulat memberikan pesan singkat pada Jihoon untuk diajarkan bagaimana menciptakan _‘feel’_ yang bagus.

 

Tapi yang datang adalah sosok mungil dengan mata seperti kelinci lucu yang membuat Guanlin gemas. Dari situlah dia belajar jangan menyimpulkan sesuatu dari fisik maupun ketikan di dunia maya. Pembicaraan mereka tidak hanya seputar meminta saran, Guanlin baru tau mengenai selera berpakaian Jihoon yang membuatnya terlihat bagus, ada pula pembicaraan mengenai kopi yang ternyata membuat mereka cocok satu sama lain. Jihoon suka Americano, Guanlin suka caramel macchiato, namun keduanya dapat cocok satu sama lain walau seringkali disindir Jihoon mengenai ‘orang classy minumnya Americano.’

 

Terhitung sejak hari itu, Guanlin dan Jihoon masih sering bertemu entah memang janjian ataupun kebetulan mampir di café yang sama. namun kali ini, Guanlin mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk bertemu di pantai. alasannya dia ingin mencari referensi yang bagus mengenai satu adegan di pantai.

 

Jihoon yang kebetulan sedang bersemangat ingin liburan tentu saja langsung menyetujui ajakan Guanlin. Namun ketika tangannya baru membuka pintu, setangkai bunga jatuh dihadapannya. Tidak ada siapapun yang lewat, tidak ada jejak kaki pula. Daripada pusing sendiri, Jihoon kembali meletakkan bunga itu di atas meja dekat pintu masuk.

 

Jika diingat lagi, Jihoon ingin menertawakan diri sendiri mengenai penampilannya kali ini. dibanding terlihat seperti jalan-jalan dan mencari referensi, dia lebih terlihat seperti orang yang ingin pergi kencan dengan kekasih. Ah, lagipula Guanlin itu baik, walau kadang sifat manjanya sering keluar kalau bersama Jihoon.

 

Guanlin sebenarnya sudah menunggu sejak satu jam yang lalu, itu karena mengingat kebiasaan Jihoon yang selalu datang satu jam lebih awal. Kan tidak lucu kalau dia yang menunggu sementara Guanlin yang mengajak. Sebuah taksi berhenti dihadapannya, Jihoon turun sambil menenteng tas berisi notebook, kamera, dan perlengkapan menulis; sekalian cari referensi juga.

 

“Jihoonie _noona._ ”

 

“Wah, Guanlin sudah sampai juga.”

 

“Kalau kita jalan-jalan bentar gimana? Kita kan butuh riset gimana jalan di pantai.”

 

Pemikiran Guanlin ternyata sama seperti Jihoon. Guanlin menautkan jemari Jihoon dalam genggaman, kemudian tersenyum sebentar sebelum menarik Jihoon untuk menyusuri pantai. Jihoon diam-diam mulai bersemu, namun segera menepis ide-ide romantis yang muncul karena kejadian ini.

 

“Lucu juga kalau ada adegan nyebur laut demi cinta.”

 

“Loh bukannya sudah ada ya? Yang acara settingan Vika Prasejarah itu?”

 

“Astaga kalau itu beda cerita,” jawab Jihoon sambil tertawa. Tidak pernah dia tertawa selepas ini dahulu, mungkin karena aura bersahabat Guanlin yang membuatnya nyaman, atau mungkin yang lain.

 

Jihoon tidak terlalu suka hal romantis, tapi entah kenapa bersama Guanlin rasanya nyaman sekali. Padahal keduanya hanya keliling pantai sambil menautkan jemari.

 

“Menurut Jihoonie _noona_ , adegan apa yang tidak pernah terpikirkan kalau ada di pantai?”

 

“Ada banyak adegan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan dimanapun dan kapanpun. Kalau kita memprediksi ini bakal terjadi, sepertinya orang-orang akan bilang ‘ah sudah kuduga’, padahal kita saja baru memprediksinya.”

 

“Apakah sama seperti ini?”

 

Jihoon melirik ke belakang dan mendapati beberapa tangkai bunga matahari di tangan Guanlin. “Ini apa?”

 

“Harusnya sewaktu di pantai, orang-orang akan membuat adegan mengenai si pria yang menyiapkan makan malam romantis sambil memperlihatkan matahari terbenam—“

 

“Tapi kau hanya menyiapkan beberapa tangkai bunga matahari yang bermakna ‘aku hanya melihatmu’?” potong Jihoon sambil mengambil tangkai-tangkai bunga matahari.

 

“Tolong jangan memberi bocoran usahaku, Jihoon _noona._ ”

 

“Bukankah kita memang harus membuat satu adegan tak terduga? Mari kita buat bersama. lagipula aku sudah ingin menyatakan kalau aku menyukaimu, Guanlin- _ah.”_

 

Guanlin memijit kepalanya sebentar. “Astaga, harusnya aku yang berkata aku mencintaimu.”

 

Jihoon tertawa pelan sebelum tawanya redam dalam pelukan Guanlin yang hangat.

 

**E N D**

 

**Author's Note:**

> HALOOO SI PENERIMA HADIAHKU ALIAS IBUNDA NEBBIKU  
> maaf ya ini telat, aku kemaren ada acara dirumah :( btw ini aku agak rada ngeri ngeri sedap mikir gimana karakterisasi jiun yang dorm soalnya takut amblas.
> 
> DAN SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BUNDAQ, TOLONG JANGAN BOSEN PUNYA ANAK SERECEH NANAS INI YA :(


End file.
